Prank Petunia Day
by Sparkle Ninja27
Summary: Lily is constantly being teased by Petunia and she is sick of it, so she and her friends, with the help of the marauders, create Prank Petunia Day.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story planned out for a while, but I just recently decided to post it. I don't know if it's really that great, but I will try to improve it. I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter; anything you recognize belongs to JKR. **

**

* * *

**

Prank Petunia Day

The date was July 16. There was nothing particularly special about that day, but in the Evans household something monumental in prank history was happening that day. It was the 1st annual Prank Petunia Day! This is the story of how Prank Petunia Day began, with eight 17 year old wizards getting revenge.

Lily's parents were out of town, so she and her sister Petunia had the house all to themselves. Her parents had said they could have friends over, so both girls invited their boyfriends. Petunia's boyfriend Vernon got there first. Vernon, or Vermin as Lily liked to call him, was a large man with a big bushy mustache. Petunia told him all about Lily being a witch. He absolutely hated magic, just like Petunia.

"Freak," he greeted Lily as he strutted through the living room.

"Vermin," she replied with a nod in his direction.

"Shut up you witch!" Petunia said shrilly.

Lily paid no attention and resumed reading her book. She knew getting worked up would only make things worse. Suddenly, and without warning, Petunia stormed over to her younger sister, and slapped her across the face.

The elder Evans daughter then proceeded to run up to her room sobbing. Vernon gave Lily one last glare before hurrying after Petunia.

Lily brought her hand up to her stinging cheek. She didn't want to show it, but Lily was hurt by the insults her sister threw at her. She longed for the days when they were the best of friends. They had been extremely close until she became friends with Snape. That wasn't the best of topics either. Distressed, Lily buried her face in her hands as tears began to leak slowly out of her eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Lily took some deep breaths and tried to calm down before James arrived. A few seconds later she heard a sharp crack meaning James had apparated onto the porch. She tried to look as cheerful as possible as she went to answer the door.

James Potter stood in the doorway looking as handsome as ever. His untidy black hair was sticking up in all directions, his hazel eyes were lit up behind his glasses. The light in his eyes quickly dimmed when he saw Lily, with her tearstained face and bright red cheek.

"What happened? Are you alright?" James asked alarmed. Lily's attempt at looking optimistic had obviously failed.

"I'm fine. Petunia and Vermin were just being stupid, that's all." He appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch. She snuggled up next to him, and laid her head on his strong chest. Then he suddenly jumped up from the couch.

"I GOT IT!" James yelled excitedly. Lily jumped up in shock at his outburst. He hastily explained his plan to her. Lily was grinning from ear to ear when she heard his idea.

"Let's get going," Lily exclaimed, anxious to put the plan into action. They grasped hands and apparated with a loud crack to the Potter manor where Sirius was currently staying.

"Hello Prongs and Lily-Flower, how may I help you this fine day?" Sirius said when they arrived on the front porch. So James told Sirius their plan. Sirius, contrary to his name, was very hyper by the time James finished his speech.

"Ooooh Prongsie, you're a genius! Sirius exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Ok, so no we split up," James told them taking charge. "Sirius and I will get Moony, Frank, and Wormtail to come, Lily you get Alice and Kristi"

So the three friends went their separate ways to gather their friends, and Petunia would never insult Lily again when they were done with her.

Lily, Sirius, and James met up back at the Evans household after gathering their friends. The other two Marauder, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had been invited, as well as Alice, Lily's best friend, Alice's boyfriend Frank, and Kristi, Sirius's girlfriend. They all sat in a circle in Lily's room while James explained his plan

"I have come up with a genius plan to get revenge on Lily's magic hating sister and her obese whale of a boyfriend. Today is officially Prank Petunia Day. We set up a series of pranks to go off throughout the day. Does anyone have any objections, ideas, or comments?"

When no one said anything, James clapped his hands with glee like a small child. "Fantastic! First on our prank agenda is operation rodent!"

* * *

**Tell me what you thought; constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was very pleased with all the favorites and story alerts, but ONLY TWO REVIEWS! So I would like to thank **_**WrenJacksonCullenPotter**_** and EternalAngel33 for reviewing, and I would like to ask the rest of you to do the same! **

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is to admit, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Operation Rodent**

"So this first phase of the plan involves you, Wormtail," James explained.

"Me? Really?" Peter squeaked. He was not used to playing a main role in anything

"Yes, you. You are going to transform into your animagus form and run around to freak them out." Everyone in the room already knew about the marauder's secret. **(AN: I know this is not accurate, but I had to adjust it for the story) **Lily, laughed knowing how much Petunia hated animals, especially rodents.

Peter transformed, and scurried down the hall to Petunia's room, the rest of them cast disillusionment charms on each other so they could watch. Through the door that was slightly open, they could hear Petunia still sobbing and ranting to Vernon.

"She's so stupid, and she thinks she's so special, just because she goes to that freak school!" Petunia wailed, her words slightly muffled because her head was buried in a pillow. "I just hate her, and all her little freak friends"

"I mean I'm so perfect, I just don't know where we went wrong with her!"

"Wow, conceited much?" Sirius muttered to James and Lily.

They glanced at the floor just in time to see a rats tail whip around the corner. A few moments later they heard a girlish shriek. They peered around the door to see, not Petunia, but Vernon standing on the bed shrieking his head off.

They all doubled over with silent laughter at the sight of Vernon dancing up and down on the bed screaming like a girl. **(AN: just picture it, it's funny)**

His squeals were followed seconds later by Petunia yelling "RAT RAAAT!"At the top of her lungs.

"EVACUATE THE ROOM!" Vernon bellowed, and they heard footsteps thundering toward the door. All eight teenagers flung themselves out of harm's way as Petunia and Vernon burst out of the room and dashed down the stairs.

The witches and wizards hurried down the hall to Lily's room, trying extremely hard not to explode with laughter. As soon as they got safely there, they all doubled over with peals of laughter, clinging onto each other for support.

Through his laughter James choked out "mission success"

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, the next will be longer (hopefully) **

**Reviews ****s'il vous plaît****? **


End file.
